Unrealized Connection
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Kyoya goes and visit's Ai's grave and leaves the girls with Madoka. She gives them both Beys, and he gets mad because he doesn't want to let his girls get hurt. Can Madoka fix everything and show Kyoya the connection between his daughters and Beyblade?


**Song Of Hope: This isn't actually the last installment. I got the idea for this while listening to Even in Death by Evanescence. Keep reading please, and leave some reviews.**

Kyoya walked up to a grave. In his hands, he had a bundle of flowers. Kyoya laid the flowers, red roses and red tulips, on the grave. They had always been her favorite flowers.

"Happy birthday Ai." A tear fell down his face.

**At the B-Pit**

Suki and Mesujishi were with Madoka, who was babysitting them. They were about 7 each.

"Auntie Madoka, why does Papa always leave us here four times a year?"

"He leaves you here a lot more than that."

"Yeah, but there are four days a year that he always leaves us here. And he says he's going to visit our mother every time, but our mother is dead. We only have Papa."

"Does that mean Papa has gone crazy bonkers?" Madoka sadly shook her head.

"No, not at all. He just misses her a lot. She was the only person he showed feeling for other than annoyance and contempt before you two came into his life. She was the only person who could get Kyoya to put a smile on his face other than when he won. She was a truly remarkable person, and Kyoya loved her very much."

"So, he misses her so much he pretends she's alive."

"Oh no! Papa has gone crazy bonkers!" Madoka laughed and shook her head.

"No, but there are certain days where he feels he can actually close to her again. And those days are their wedding anniversary, Ai's birthday, the day they first met, and her death day. Although I'm not sure why he would want to remember the day they first met."

"Why not Auntie Madoka? Wouldn't he want to remember love at first sight?"

"It wasn't love at first sight." The twins looked at each other, then back at Madoka.

"You mean Papa didn't automatically fall in love with our mother?" She shook her head and laughed.

"Not at all. They absolutely hated each other at first. Kyoya wasn't always the person you know him as, and in fact, he's only that person around you two. Kyoya used to be the leader of a gang, and he had destroyed Hiromasa's Beyblade, so Ai absolutely hated him for that. And the day after they met was their first battle, where Kyoya got beaten by a girl, AKA your mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your mother was the world's best Blader, and still held her record as #1 when she died."

"That's amazing. Our mother was amazing!"

"She must've had a super powerful Special Move!"

"She did, but it didn't use strength. It was like Yuu's Special Move, only it made Beys fall in love with her Bey, Venosus." Suki was impressed.

"Cool!"

"Not as cool as Papa's Special Moves." Madoka smiled and ruffled Mesujishi's hair.

"You would think that."

"Madoka, do you remember what our mother's Bey was?"

"Her original Bey was Heart Venosus145KES. Why?"

"I want that Bey! But Papa said I'm too young to start Blading."

"He's been Blading practically since birth. No one is too young to Blade. He just wants to protect you. Blading, while very fun, can be very dangerous. Blading can sometimes even get you hospitalized. Your father would never forgive himself if you were in the hospital because of him. He'd think it's his fault for telling you about Beyblade, and letting you watch all those TV shows with Beyblade in them."

"I don't care! I want a Heart Venosus145KES!" Madoka smiled.

"You remind me so much of your mother. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were she. Wait right here, I've got something in the back for you two both." She went in the back and got two Beys. She came back with them. "Here you go." They looked at the Beys. They each grabbed one.

"Awesome!" Suki grabbed a Heart Venosus145KES, and Mesujishi grabbed a Rock Leone145WB.

"These are replicas of your parent's Beys."

"But Papa's is Fang Leone."

"This is what his Bey used to be. And yours is what your mother's used to be. I'm sure that he'll be a little mad, but once he sees how happy you two are, he'll forget all about it."

**At the Graveyard**

Kyoya sat at the grave and pretended to talk to her.

"Hey, I know that I haven't missed this day a single time yet. Doing this every year just reminds me of when I found out what happened to your mother. It's kinda sad, you didn't get to have your mother as long as you should've, and our girls will never get to know you. It's just so sad. But at least they're still here. You made sure to hold on long enough to make sure that they were safe and sound. I remember how when they were little, I'd try and sing them the Edo Lullaby, but they would just start crying. I think it was the combination that my voice isn't good, and that they needed a mother to sing to them." His eyes started tearing up. "Honestly, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. And you would've hated me for all of eternity. Those are really the only two things keeping me here. But I'll stay, for your sake, and for theirs." He could practically feel her hand holding up his chin.

_"Stay strong, for me."_

**At the B-Pit**

Kyoya walked in while Suki and Mesujishi came running.

"PAPA!" He hugged them.

"How are my girls doing? You didn't have too much fun, did you?" Like a person's favorite aunt or teacher, he joked around by saying that they weren't supposed to have fun. They giggled.

"No. Auntie Madoka gave us pickled vegetables and rice."

"And she didn't let us have any fun!" He laughed and looked up at Madoka.

"Thanks for watching them while I was gone."

"It's no problem. It's nice to take care of girls instead of three boys." Kyoya laughed, because she only had two sons, and was referring to her childish husband Ginga.

"I don't think I'd be able to manage without my girls here with me." Suki was jumping up and down excitedly, but she looked like she was hiding something. "Suki, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing Daddy."

"Now I know you're hiding something from me. You only say Daddy when you're hiding something. What's up?" She sheepishly held up a Bey, and it was Heart Venosus145KES. He went into a rage. He grabbed the Bey out of her hand. "Where did you get this? Where did you get this?! Answer me!"

"Auntie Madoka gave it to me." He turned his attention to Madoka.

"Why did you give her a Bey?!" Madoka was firm on her position.

"Suki, Mesujishi, why don't you wait outside?" They had never seen that side of their father, and they didn't want to see any more of it. They gladly nodded and left. "Kyoya, what are you freaking out about it?"

"Do remember all the pain that comes along with Blading? Every bad thing that's ever happened because of Beyblade?"

"What about all the good things that have happened?"

"The bad things outweigh the good."

"I can think of three things you wouldn't give up for the whole world that came from Blading."

"Really? Name them?"

"Ai, Suki, and Mesujishi." He stopped. "If it weren't for Beyblade, you wouldn't have met Ai, and if you hadn't met Ai, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant with Suki and Mesujishi. Think about it that way. And if it weren't for Beyblade, you wouldn't have any of your friends either. Think about this as well. What would Ai think of you right now if she saw how you were acting? And what would Ai think of you not letting your own kids become Bladers. Gods, Ginga gave Shoowakusei and Inseki Beys not long after they were born. And now they're all Pegasis Bladers, but Blading is something that keeps us all very close. Suki and Mesujishi need to Blade, so that they can have a special connection to their mother. Especially since Suki has a replica of Ai's old Bey and Mesujishi has a replica of your old Bey."

"You gave Mesujishi a Bey too?"

"They're the same age, and knowing Mesujishi, she would've thrown a fit over Suki getting a Bey and not her. And besides, I think a Rock Leone145WB suits her very well. Now, you've probably gotten Suki crying, so go and comfort her, and tell her you got upset because you wanted to protect her. And then, give her back her Bey, tell her you're sorry, and that she can keep her Bey." He nodded. He went outside to see Mesujishi trying to comfort a crying Suki.

"Don't cry. He might just not think we're ready for Beys yet."

"Oh no, you are ready." They turned to see him. He knelt down on one knee and got closer to Suki. "Suki, I'm really sorry for how I acted. I just don't want you to get hurt. When I saw that Bey, it reminded me of so many bad things that happened to your mother because of Beyblade. But you know what?" She wiped away her tears.

"What?"

"If it wasn't for Beyblade, I would've never met your mother, and I," He grabbed Suki and Mesujishi while he pulled them closer to him, "never would've gotten to have my two very beautiful, very kind, and very happy girls." He kissed them each on the forehead while they giggled. "And I wouldn't give any of those things up for the world." He handed Suki back the Bey. "You can keep this. It'll keep you closer to your mother. And you can keep the Rock Leone Madoka gave you Mesujishi."

"You knew about that?"

"Madoka told me after she had gotten me to calm down. And I think that Bey fits you perfectly. Your like a mini me, only a girl."

"Really Papa?"

"Yes, you are, and that's why I crack down so hard on you. Do you know how much of a trouble maker I was?"

"No."

"Good, and don't become one as bad as me." They giggled. "Let's go home now, and you two get some sleep. I'll teach you everything I know about Blading tomorrow, or as much as I can cram into one day." Their eyes became very wide, and since they didn't live far away, they started running towards their house. He smiled. "I'll make sure they're something special, and they'll be two girls you'll be proud of."

**Song Of Hope: Man, just one song gave me this whole story, even though the story as nothing to do with the song. It's still a great song. Evanescence is amazing.**


End file.
